I Send My Regrets to Lily
by PheonixTears1001
Summary: -Shaking, and taking deep, unsteady breaths, Severus closed his eyes and walked in slowly, turning to face the wall. He opened his eyes, hardly daring to breathe. He spun around. He fell to the ground.- Severus loved Lily. This is a one-shot about October 31'st. R and R, don't own


**A/N: Yup, I am having it (the A/N)before the one shot. Well, I guess it isn't really a ONE shot, because it captures a few shots…. If I had it after it would be really anticlimactic. I think 'anticlimactic' is the word I am looking for. Not sure. Anyways, review! Tell me what you think of it! And don't forget to click on my profile and see other stuff I have written. Any one-shot requests?**

Severus Snape paled drastically as Lily eagerly conveyed to him when her baby was due.

"Oh, Severus! I _am _so excited you know, and I can't wait! July 30'th is when it- I really don't like calling the baby _it_, you know- is due, but, you know, babies can come sooner or later. And Alice, Alice Longbottom, she's due on the first, you know, too, so we can have my baby and hers play together. Oh Severus, aren't you… Severus? Are you sure you're alright? You look rather pale-"

"Paler than usual, you mean? Why I didn't know that was possible."

Lily spun around, and her emerald eyes brightened and then narrowed.

"Be nice James. I was just telling Severus the good news."

"Oh, Merlin yes, I'm _sure _he's delighted that _we _will be having a baby _together."_

Lily's lips tightened. "If you aren't going to be mature, James, you might as well leave. _Severus _and _I_ are having a simply _wonderful_ chat _together."_

James looked rather insulted, but seemed to know that he deserved it and left the room, muttering under his breath about 'Greasy, hook-nosed prats'.

Lily turned back to Severus, and her gaze grew worried again.

"Are you sure that you're alright, Severus? Would you like to have a warm drink? Or some water?"

"I'm fine, Lily." He attempted to smile, but it was more like a grimace.

He could vaguely hear Lily starting up about the baby again.

He was not listening. He was struggling to keep from screaming and pulling his hair.

_Lily._ His precious Lily was in danger because of his _stupidity._

He hated himself as he prayed that the child of the prophecy was the Longbottom's child. But he still did it, and he hoped that it was true.

"I'm thrilled for you, Lily" he burst out.

Lily stopped, and her face looked hurt. "I, I suppose I was you know, carrying on a little bit."

She gave a breathy, anxious, sad little laugh and looked up at Severus.

"Well, Severus, what would you like to talk about? Is there anything important going on in your life at the moment?"

Severus shook his head, ready to scream.

"Nothing of consequence. Now, I'm sorry, Lily, but I must be going- I have an appointment in an hour, but Dumbledore wishes to see me before then." He stood up quickly, gathering his cloak about him.

Lily looked flustered. "Dumbledore? See you? Well, I suppose I- I didn't know that Albus- well, I guess I'll see you later, then, Severus."

Severus nodded and swept out the door.

He needed to see Albus. And hopefully, the old man would see him.

O

"Step aside, silly girl, step aside."

Voldemort was growing impatient. Did she not know that she could spare her own life if she stepped to the side?

"No, please not Harry, kill me instead, please not Harry, no!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He had had enough of her silly problems. He spun to the baby as the late Mrs. Potter fell limply to the ground, a scream still hanging from her lips.

O

Severus Snape ran towards the house, and ran faster when he saw that a corner of the house was blown out.

"Please, not Lily, please not Lily, kill me instead, please not Lily, no…"

He ran into the front door and saw Potter's limp body on the ground, eyes opened but unseeing. His heart jumped to his throat, constricting his breathing into irregular, harsh patterns. But it was not Potter he was thinking of. He ran up the stairs, black robes flying madly behind him. He spun around, searching for the nursery-

He felt a gentle breeze from down the hall- the blown out wall. He ran towards it.

Surely Lily was only, at worst, passed out-

The door was ajar, and a beam of moonlight shone through it onto the hallway floor. He could hear the crying of a baby- Lily had to be alive if Potter's offspring was-

Shaking, and taking deep, unsteady breaths, Severus closed his eyes and walked in slowly, turning to face the wall.

He opened his eyes, hardly daring to breathe.

He spun around.

He fell to the ground.

"NO!"

Lily's hair was spread about her head like a brilliant ring of flames, and her emerald eyes still were the same flawless jewels they had been before.

But her eyes no longer sparkled, or laughed, or had any depth to them. They only seemed to have a frozen terror forever embedded into them, and her sweet red lips were open in a silent scream.

Severus was on his knees, and he felt sobs wracking his body as his shaking hand reached for her deathly cold one. He closed his fingers around it.

"WHY? WHY?" Silence greeted him.

"ANSWER ME!"

His voice echoed out into the empty dusk air.

A choked sob escaped his lips.

"Lily, no…Lily…" his voice was scarcely a whisper.

He shook her frantically, hoping to elicit some movement; some gasp for air- something, anything at all-

Lily's body swung limply.

Severus screamed.

He gathered her up in his arms, and her hair spilled over his arms as her cold cheek was brought against his pale cheek and her body dangled lifelessly in his arms.

He buried his face in her shoulder, breathing in the sweet smell of her hair. He cried. He tried to stop.

He took a great, gasping breath, but it was no good.

He did not know how long he sat there, with her body still in his arms, but finally, he took a shaky breath.

He laid her gently back on the floor.

He stood up.

Looking down on her pale skin that shone white in the moonlight, he knelt down again and pressed a kiss to her temple.

It was funny, now, to think about it. He had always wanted to kiss Lily. He had dreamed about it. But all of the dreams- they all had her kissing back.

A strangled gasp broke from his throat.

He spun on his heel, towards the door. He paused, and his hand wiped something away from his cheek.

A lone scream broke its way through the silent house.

Severus fled.


End file.
